


'Just a nightmare'

by Peterick_at_thedisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Help, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Nightmares, Raywood, but not all that much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterick_at_thedisco/pseuds/Peterick_at_thedisco
Summary: The air was being ripped from Ray's lungs as he ran. The forest was dark, and cold enough to make his cheeks tinge blue. He could barely see the thing behind him. He heard the deep growl and the breaking branches as it caught up close to him. He knew he didn't stand a chance yet he kept on moving, his mind racing faster than his feet could take him.





	'Just a nightmare'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this isn't great. I don't write very often and I have basically no motivation for anything. I'm also not great at endings so I hope it's okay. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The air was being ripped from Ray's lungs as he ran. The forest was dark, and cold enough to make his cheeks tinge blue. He could barely see the thing behind him. He heard the deep growl and the breaking branches as it caught up close to him. He knew he didn't stand a chance yet he kept on moving, his mind racing faster than his feet could take him.

It pounced. Ray fell to the ground with the creature on top of him, not caring about the sharp rock sticking into his side, scratching him deeply. He could feel his skin tear and the liquid slowly drain from his body. He felt himself lash out against the thing, his eyes soaked with the tears of fear that had fallen minutes before. He looked up at its face clearly one last time before the black-furred beast slashed and clawed at Rays skin, its gorgeous golden eyes being the last thing he saw as it tore him apart.

He awoke with a sob, one so powerful it burned the back of his throat as if he had been screaming for hours on end. He sits up and looks up into the dark, the fear he felt in the dream sticking with him as he tries to ignore his anxiety and paranoia filling his head. He quickly gets up, grabbing his shoes and jacket as he runs out of his apartment, locking it behind him. He ignores the feeling of his shirt sticking to his body with sweat as he runs down the stairs, the concrete feeling cold on his feet. Once at the bottom he slips on his deep blue converse and black bomber jacket. Ray wipes his eyes as he chokes out another sob and rushes out of the building.

After walking around for about 20 minutes he finds himself knocking on his boyfriends' door. He looks around anxiously and rubs his arms while waiting for Ryan to open the door. It opened slowly and out appeared the 6', blue-eyed man who was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I-I'm really sorry if I woke you. I just- I had another nightmare and I didn't know what else to do." Ray said quietly as he kept in his tears. Ryan shook his head with a small smile pushing up his cheeks slightly.

"It's alright baby. Come in, you look freezing." Ryan pulled Ray inside and took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat hanger. Ray allowed himself to be pulled into the warm house as he walked over to the couch. Ryan quickly went and grabbed a soft blanket before rushing over to the quivering boy leaning over himself with a fluffy pillow in his lap. He sits down beside him and wraps the blanket around him gently, keeping his arm around his love comfortingly.

"You okay? You want some tea or something?" Ryan smiles gently, holding Ray carefully as though he might break if he gripped him any tighter. Ray shook his head and went to speak again.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired, I guess." Ryan shuffled closer and held Ray against him. Ray leaned in, putting his head on Ryan's shoulder with a sigh.  
"Remember, it's _just_ a nightmare, okay?" Ray nods and yawns into Ryan's shoulder.   
"Come on baby, let's go to bed. You don't have to worry about the nightmares anymore, I'll keep you safe." Ryan stood up and picked Ray up, holding him bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. He lay Ray down onto the silk sheets and pulled his shoes off after carefully removing his jacket. He got into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Ray to keep him safe and secure. They soon fell asleep to the sound of each other's quiet breaths.

Ray's eyes flutter open and, with a deep breath, he takes in the warm morning sun. He stood up slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping beauty. He walked to the bathroom and pulled off his plain white shirt as he turned on the shower. Something catches his eye as he throws the shirt over to the washing basket. He picks it back up to inspect it. Soaking the side of the shirt is, what Ray thinks to be, blood. He feels the stain in confusion and finds that it's still wet. He rushes over to the mirror and feels sick to his stomach with what he sees.

On his side is a deep gash with blood dripping from it. He looks closer and finds that there are small fragments of rock and dirt around and in the cut. Ray tries to think back to last night. Did he fall on the way to Ryans house? If he did then why didn't it cut through his shirt? It didn't really add up why it was even there until he thought back to his dream.

" Ray fell to the ground with the creature on top of him, not caring about the sharp rock sticking into his side, scratching him deeply. He could feel his skin tear and the liquid slowly drain from his body. "

Maybe he was just sleepwalking? Or maybe it wasn't a _'just a nightmare_ '.


End file.
